Our research centers on evaluation of new packaging materials for use in distribution and sale of malt-based beverages. In addition, we also support the Animal Care laboratories in our Sea World Theme parks; dealing with water quality issues, analytical methods for analysis of key nutrients in the water, and fundamental research studies on algae control. We used the Mass Spectrometry Resource to investigate color bodies in sea water using HPLC-MS to identify the species causing the color and also determine that the color comes from secretions made by the algae.